The Frozen Roses
by IchijosAura
Summary: Kai, Kayla, Tamsin and Noah are all benders in republic city: their issues spanning from a horrible past to a desire to be more independant. MakoXOC and BolinXOC pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

I hope you like the story and I hope you review. Sorry if the start seems a little slow. Also I apologise in advance, but I couldn't help writing it.

(_**Fire**_Kai_)

I lifted my sister up: Kayla was leaning heavily on my shoulder, still half-asleep. I knew we had to find somewhere to stay; I couldn't make her sleep out on the street. Luckily she was light, so as she began to fall down my arm even more I could easily pick her up off her feet. I carried her through the streets, wondering what my twin actually thought of me, Could Kayla ever forgive me for the stuff I'd got her mixed up into, although her scars were covered now, I still knew they were there.

She was short for our age, which I always found strange because I was tall. Our light brown hair matched, as did our eyes, a couple of shades darker than our hair. I watched over my sister as she started murmuring against me; she seemed to talk more in her sleep than she did when she was conscious.

That's when I saw the large building in front of me and curiosity overcame looking for a place to stay, Kayla was already asleep she wouldn't notice if I took a detour.

(_**Air**_Tamsin_)

'I knew my clothes would be the first thing,' I said to Isra, the winged lemur just tilted his head, his large ears falling to the side and making me giggle, 'You're so cute!' I laughed at him, stroking his head. I looked down at my white dress that reached down to just above my knees: the skirt flaring around my legs. 'I don't understand why I have to wear robes,' I said, sticking a tongue out at Isra because he was just so cute.

I flicked the fringe out of my face, another feature of me Uncle Tenzin didn't approve off. The rest of my long hair reached down to my waist, even if it was tied in high pigtails: 'I guess he just never approves of anything I do.' I said to Isra, jumping up onto my feet, I giggled again as the lemur flew up onto my shoulder; 'I wanted to explore the city, not be stuck in a temple.' I said, looking around me: 'It can't be that hard to find a way off Airbender Island.'

Isra gave me a weird look, pulling on my hair, I laughed, 'Uncle Tenzin is already mad at me; anything I do now doesn't make any difference.' With that, I started to find my way off of the island and into the city.

(_**Water**_Noah _)

I could swim faster than the boat taking me into Republic city: No, not only could I swim faster, I would be a lot more comfortable as well, the metal transport still freaked me out, _What was wrong with a good old-fashioned boat, a nice wooden one? _I thought as I leant against the railing, wishing that the boat would hurry up.

As the boat docked the port, I ran off it at the nearest opportunity; glad to be free of the machine, I sighed for a moment, taking deep breaths: then I saw the car that my parents had arranged for me and all that relief fell away.

(_**Earth**_Kayla _)

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of an argument, not a screaming your guts out argument: but an argument none the less. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, there was a lot of light here, it almost blinded me, making me blink repeatedly.

There was a boy with a red scarf, who seemed to be glaring at Kai: my brother just returning the look at him.

'Kayla, you're up,' Kai said, instantly moving over to me, giving me a huge grin and patting my head, 'You slept ok, didn't you?'

'Where are we?' I asked, looking around, I didn't recognise the place at all; I shivered a little, not liking the atmosphere around me.

'Me and Bolin's apartment.' The boy with the scarf said, sounding a little irritated, 'You could have at least negotiated a lower rent.'

'I wanted a place for my sister to sleep,' Kai said, glaring over his shoulder for a moment, before he looked back at me and smiled; 'that's Mako.'

I stared at my brother, wondering if the name Mako was supposed to mean anything to me, because it didn't.

'There's a catch though, Kayla.' Kai laughed, 'We need to find a water-bender and make a pro-bending team.'

I gave him another blank look, before I looked over at the boy with the scarf; he was tall, maybe a year or so older than me and Kai: he seemed athletic from his build, as if he worked out a lot, most of his clothes where a dark grey, except for the bright red scarf: he had short dark hair and I kept on looking to try and catch the colour of his eyes.

But then, he caught me staring at him and I looked down to the floor, my muscles tensing a little, bringing my shoulders up around me: I hoped Kai hadn't noticed as he continued to chatter on about finding a water bender.

(_**Air**_Tamsin_)

Wondering the streets of the city wasn't as fun as I thought it would be: 'How boring,' I muttered to Isra, who stayed seated on my shoulder, the lemur just tilted his head next to mine, making me grin. I closed my eyes a little as Isra's face rubbed against mine, feeling myself bump into something, I opened them: finding a stunned looking dark-haired boy in front of me. I saw him staring at the blue arrows that ran across most of my body, I looked away from him, covering my face with the fringe I wasn't allowed, 'Sorry.'

'Sorry,' he said at the same time and I looked up, my eyes catching his bright green ones, a wide grin spread across his face, 'I guess you're surprised to meet me.'

'Who are you?' I asked, looking away from the boy, moving my hand over Isra's feet so that he had to stay on my shoulder.

'I'm Bolin, from the fire ferrets,' the boy said, his tone still sounding cheery.

'Fire…what?' I asked, looking up at him, too curious to care if I seemed weird to him, 'Is that…' _What was the thing my cousins had been saying earlier? _'I can't remember the word.'

Bolin laughed, I didn't understand why, but he did, 'It's a pro-bending team…'

'That was the word!' I half-shouted, getting even more weird looks from the people around us, 'I mean,' I said, taking a deep breath, 'Can you tell me more about pro-bending.'

The dark-haired boy gave a huge grin, 'Why don't I show you?'


End file.
